Neon Genesis Evangelion Season 2
by CoolJosh2002
Summary: Third Impact had been stopped, but the battle isn't over yet. Joined by new pilots, Shinji, Asuka and Rei face their biggest threat yet, as well as some familier faces. The Angels just can't stop coming. Rated M to be safe, will contain Nudity in some chapters. Pairings: Shinji/Asuka, Toji/Hikari, Kensuke/Rei, OC/OC. Action/Sci-Fi/Romance.
1. After 3I and New Pilots

**Okay now here is a new Fanfic, I will be working on this fic as my main fic, my other fic will be for when I'm bored, I may update it I don't know, anyway, enjoy the first chapter, also, I am in this story as well as my friends, see if you can figure out who I am.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Evangelion, It's owned by GAINAX.**

* * *

Chapter 1: After 3I and New Pilots

**Sea of LCL**

Two people lay on the sea of LCL, these people are the Third Child and the Second Child, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu. Shinji had been through a lot lately. Third Impact had been stopped, and the Angels vanquished. Or so we all thought.

As Shinji lay on the sea of LCL he thought about why he had decided to pilot Eva in the first place, sure he wanted his father to recognize him but his father had to sit down and run NERV. 'It's probably disbanded now', Shinji thought as he looked at the young girl with Red hair beside him. She had also been through a lot lately, the battle against the MP Eva's had took a toll against her and she currently had a Eye Patch over her damaged eye and her arm was in a sling.

As Shinji looked at the girl Shinji wondered if she could walk and stand up on her own, he also wondered why he had only seen Asuka come back. He had yet to see anyone else come back like Misato and Ritsuko. As he thought he went and picked up the girl lying on the ground and set out to find the nearest hospital to see if she could be helped.

* * *

**Gendo's Office**

Gendo sat in his dark office overlooking the reports on the battle against SEELE and the MP Evas, as he looked over the documents, his Sub-Commander, Fuyutski came in the room.

"Ikari, here are the children profiles, also, Unit-04 has been sighted in America, Unit-01 Mk. 02 and Mk. 03 are currently being finished in Australia, Unit-00 Mk. 02 is currently being finished in Britan and Unit-02 Mk. 02 is being finished in Germany, once they are finished they will be shipped here to be used against any threats", said Fuyutski as he looked at Gendo, waiting for his answer.

"The Living Land Scrolls have been found and reported on, apparently there are going to be another set of Angels, called Fallen Angels, also, according to the Dead Sea Scrolls, the Angels will return"

"Good, also the pilots for the new Evas have already been chosen, they will come here in a couple weeks time, I take it NERV is not disbanded."

"No, we will still need them ready because of this new Angel threat", Fuyutski left the room, leaving Gendo to look at the documents.

* * *

**Some Random Hospital in the Middle of Nowhere**

Shinji sat in the Hospital waiting room with Asuka as he waited for her to be called out from the Hospital's speaker. It hurt him to see this young girl hurt like this.

"Shinji, Asuka", called a familiar voice.

Shinji turned around to see the overjoyed face of his purple haired guardian, Major Misato Katsuragi.

"Misato, it's really you", Shinji asked surprised that his guardian was alive, from this he thought that other people were alive as well.

"Patient 654", called the hospital's loudspeaker.

* * *

**Misato's Apartment**

One week after the end of Third Impact, Shinji, Asuka and Misato had since moved back into their apartment. It was currently early morning and Shinji was cooking breakfast as Misato woke up and immediately went to the fridge to get her usual morning beer.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Misato called as she fully awoke from her hangover.

"Morning Misato", Shinji said as he gave Misato her breakfast.

"Ah, now that's the way to start your morning", Misato said as she started her second beer.

"SHINJI WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST", a very annoyed Asuka had just finished showering and wanted food, It had taken no time at all for her to get back to her normal self.

"So anything interesting about NERV recently Misato", Shinji asked as he quietly ate his breakfast.

"Not really aside from the fact that NERV is not disbanded and we are going to be aquireing some new Evas and Pilots soon", Misato replied as she started on her fourth beer.

"Cool", Shinji quickly replied as he went to listen to his SDAT.

* * *

**Eva Cages**

'Am I dead', Ritsuko thought to herself as she looked over the damage to the Evas.

The report said that Unit-00 was fine and had minimal damage, no pilot currently able to pilot, Unit-01 has no damage at all and managed to be retrieved from space, the Dummy Plug was removed from Unit-01 and the Third Child, Shinji Ikari is ready to pilot when necessary, Unit-02 has the most damage, most of the body will need to be replaced, the Second Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu needs to be cleared to pilot, and Unit-03 has minimal damage, the Fourth Child, Toji Suzahara is ready to pilot when necessary.

'Great', Ritsuko thought as she looked at the documents, 'Only 2 of the 4 children will be able to pilot if there is a threat', the phone suddenly rang and she went to grab it.

"Ritsuko Akagi, what, so that's why Unit-01's dummy plug was removed, okay, bye", Ritsuko put the phone down as Fuyutski came into the room.

"Dr. Akagi, here is a document of the children for you to see, we are aquireing more Evas as we speak, Unit-04, Unit-01 Mk. 02 and Mk. 03, Unit-00 Mk. 02 and Unit-02 Mk. 02 are being transported here right now"

"And the pilots"

"They are being aquired as well, 4 of them come from Australia while 1 already lives here"

"And the pilots are?", Ritsuko was given a document and Fuyutski left the room.

Ritsuko went and opened the document, it was a simple profile sheet, each one had a profile on one of the pilots, but she noticed there were 9 sheets instead of 4.

"Who are the Fifth to Ninth Children", Ritsuko said to herself as she looked at the document.

The document was a simple profile for each of the children, the profile had a profile for the First Child, Rei Ayanami, the Second Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Third Child, Shinji Ikari, the Fourth Child Toji Suzahara, but what Ritsuko saw next shocked her, the Fifth Child was Hikari Horaki.

"The class representative", Ritsuko said to no one in particular as she continued to look at the document, the Sixth Child, Joshua Mettam, the Seventh Child, Noah Wilson, the Eighth Child, Stefanie Hall and the Ninth Child, Amelia Taylor.

"This is going to be a long month", Ritsuko said to again, No one as she went to work on the Evas.

* * *

**Some Random Airport (seriously, I don't know where it is)**

It had been a long day for the pilots and Misato, but now Misato and her 'Family', where going to the airport to see these new pilots, along with them were Toji and Hikari, who had now learnt she will pilot Unit-04. The group now waiting for the called plane to land and the new pilots to come out and meet them.

First off 2 boys came of the plane and headed towards the snack machine, the next 2 off were girls, they started to head towards the group, the first one had black hair while the other had blonde. The children expected these to be 2 of the new pilots coming to Japan, the 2 girls stopped in front of the group.

"Hi, my name is Stefanie, but you can call me Stef, I'm the Eighth Child and pilot of Unit-00 Mk. 02", said the black haired one.

"And I'm Amelia, but you can call me Amy, I'm the pilot of Unit-02 Mk. 02, and I'm the Ninth Child", the blond one said to the group as the rest of the group introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you both, but now I'm going to the snack machine", Asuka said as she walked off.

* * *

**Some Random Snack Machine**

As Asuka walked to the Snack Machine she saw the 2 boys from before, conversing in a language that she didn't know.

NOTE: When any one speaks in English it will be in Italics, so no one will understand what they said.

"_What are we going to get my friend_", asked the dark brown haired one as he looked at the choices they had.

"_I say we get something because we are clogging up a line of 1 person_", the brown haired one said as he and his friend sniggered in reponse when 2 guys came up behind them and told them to move out of the way.

"And what will make you think we will do that", the brown haired one said as the men replied.

"We will beat you up", one of the men said as he clenched his fists.

"_I say you take one and I take the other_", the brown haired one quickly told his friend who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, What did you just say", the men demanded as they continued to walk towards them.

"GO", the dark brown one called as he and his friend quickly went into defence and blocked all their attacks, before using all their power to hit them right back.

"What the hell, beaten by children", one of the men said as he walked away with his comrade.

"I bet you're surprised, Second Child", the brown haired one said to Asuka, as he and his friend turned around. "And I bet where you know Major Katsuragi is", the brown haired one finished talking as the two looked at Asuka, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I know where Misato is and how do you know I'm the Second Child", Asuka said as she looked at the 2 newcomers.

"How about we tell you when we get back"

"Whatever", Asuka finished as she walked off with the 2 newcomers.

* * *

**Back with Everyone Else**

"Misato, I'm back", Asuka called as she headed towards the group.

"_Where were you!_", Amy asked the brown haired one as he and his friend came towards the group.

"_At the snack machine, were else!_", the brown haired one said, irritated, but seemed in an okay mood anyways.

"Might as well introduce ourselves, I'm Noah, the Seventh Child and designated pilot of Unit-01 Mk. 03", the dark brown haired one said as he stood next to Stef.

"I'm Joshua, but you can call me Josh, I'm the Sixth Child and pilot of Unit-01 Mk. 02, also, I should say that all 4 of us can speak English, so if you don't know what we're saying, that's probably why", the brown haired one finished as he noticed Stef's unusual happenings.

Stef gave a dissmissive wave, her short attention span running it's course.

_"This is cool and all, buuuuuuut, I'mgonnagoandtrytostealthesnackmachinenowkaybye."_

"What did Stef just say", Hikari asked the group standing before her while one could see Stef frantically running towards the Snack Machine Josh and Noah were just at.

"To put it in simple terms, Stef has a bit of a problem with herself, she is tempted to get every snack machine she runs into", Noah replied as he stood next to Josh, Josh sighing at his friends liking of snack machines.

Before long Stef had returned, she immediately shoved in between Josh and Amy and started nudging them both in an irritating way.

"Look at the love sparking between these two, I can see it in there eyes, eh eh", Stef said looking at the group before her, before getting kicked in the shin by both of them.

"SHUT UP", Josh and Amy both shouted, anger in their eyes as they walked away with the rest of the group, Noah stopping to pick up Stef, Bridal Style, as he wondered after the others.

* * *

**Eva Cages**

"I like my Eva", Josh bluntly said as he looked at Unit-01 Mk. 02, he stood in his plugsuit in the Eva Cages, the group had returned to NERV after the meeting with the new pilots, Josh admiring his Eva, while sneaking glances at a certain blonde haired girl looking at her own Eva.

"Yep, Blue and Red, nice colour combination", Misato said as she stood behind Josh, scaring the boy a little as he turned around, scowling at the Major, who was smiling as she called the others over.

"Okay, we have where you guys are going to stay, Josh, Noah and Amy, you're coming with me to my apartment, Rei too since you're apartment complex burned down during Third Impact", Misato said as the group turned around to see a blue haired girl walk towards them, Shinji smiling at the fact that his half-sister had not died but is still alive after the incident he didn't want to talk about.

"Stef you're in an apartment building by yourself because of your obsession with snack machines", Misato said as she finished and looked at the children before her, it was hurting her to send these young children into battle a lot but she cared for them like they were her own children.

"Well time to get ready to go to the apartment, go get changed back into clothes now guys", Misato said, before the angel alarm went off all over the city, as a new enemy approached Tokyo-3.

* * *

**Well there you have it, sorry, you will have to wait until when I update to see the battle, which may take a while, depends on how much I work, well anyways, Until the 2nd, See Ya!**


	2. A New Threat

**Hello, I'm back with a new Chapter, Took me long enough, I mean I had school work and junk and just had no time to work on it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's got the first fight scene so I hope it's good. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN, OWN BY GAINAX.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Threat

"Screw that order, GET IN THE EVAS NOW!", Misato practically screamed as the kids rushed straight to their Evas and got in, the LCL filling up the entry plugs.

"Eew, What is this stuff", Josh said before the LCL filled up his plug, making him hold his breath.

"It's fine, it's just a liquid that will make you sync with your Eva better, you can breathe just fine in it", Ritsuko said from the control room, Misato behind her on the com, Josh reluctantly letting go of his breath.

"Go onto First Stage Alert, send out Unit-00 and Unit-01, call the Japanese Government to see if Unit-02 can go out", Gendo called from his position at the top of the Control Room.

"Yes, Ritsuko here, yes, we are requesting clearance for the second child to pilot her Eva, Gendo wants it, her sync is around 40, thanks", Ritsuko finished by putting down the phone. "Send out Unit-02", Ritsuko called out to the control room and the Eva cages, Asuka exited she was about to go out again and fight.

"Hey Shinji, it's time I showed you I am the best Eva pilot", Asuka proudly said to her fellow pilot.

"In your dreams Asuka", Shinji replied with a smirk on his face, making her blush a little.

"How's the sync ratios Maya", Ritsuko asked her student as she read the sync scores at that current moment.

"Rei's at a 75, as usual. Asuka's at a 55, shot up since the JSDF attack, Shinji's holding strong at 82, Toji's at a 40, he's a bit nervous but holding fine, Hikari's at a 37, a bit behind Toji", Maya said as Hikari blushed at her comment. "Needs some work though, Josh and Noah are both holding equal at 65, going well and Stef and Amy are at a 53, Most of them are good, Senpai", Maya finished as she looked at her Senpai, Ritsuko nodding in approval.

"Go onto Second Stage Alert, get every one into the shelters now", Gendo calmly said as he looked at the target, It was a blob, a lot like the 12th Angel, floating above Tokyo-3. "Classify it as the 1st Fallen Angel, prepare Units, 00, 01 and 02 for attack", Gendo finished as he sat, ready to observe the first battle against this new threat.

* * *

Eva Cages

"Oh, BORING, we don't get to do anything, we just get to watch the originals fight, this is great fun", Amy said sarcastically as she sat in her Eva as she watched the original 3 pilots shoot up the lift, as the battle came up in front of her on the com in her Eva. As she watched she noticed a certain Sixth Child playing with a small and annoying puzzle in his Eva.

"And just what do you think you're doing Joshua", Amy called out as she watched Josh work on his Rubik's Cube in his Eva.

Josh tensed when he heard Amy call his actual name, he looked at her on his com and replied, "Doing a Rubik's Cube, what else", Josh bluntly said as he solved the cube for the second time while looking at the Blonde girl sitting in her own Eva.

"Well shouldn't you be watching the battle so we know how to fight an angel next time when we do come across one", Amy replied again as she glared at Josh, who was shuffling his cube for the THIRD time that day.

"And no one seems to care Amelia so shut it, and yes I am watching the battle as well", Josh replied as he glared right back at her as the two started arguing over whether Josh should have his Rubik's Cube in his Eva or not, and the fact that the two were using their actual names instead of their nicknames which they prefer. The two were however, oblivious to the fact that Toji and Hikari were looking on with confused looks on their faces, Noah was smirking and Stef was just looking on with a smug grin on her face.

"I SHIP IT", Noah and Stef both yelled at the same time startling the teens arguing over Rubik's Cubes and themselves, the two looked at them on their com and glared at them while they were laughing their heads off at whet they had said.

"Look at this romance, it's so cute!", Noah jokingly said to Josh and Amy's glares earning even more glares at him and Stef.

"SHUT YOUR FACE", Josh angrily said to Noah, as he moved his Eva into the middle of the Eva cages to beat up a certain Noah, as he solved his cube for the FIFTH time that day.

As he put his cube down he noticed Amy beating up Stef as Stef tried to control her friend's anger, much to the dismay of herself as she lay helplessly on the ground, subject to a certain blonde haired girl.

"Hey Noah, your girlfriend just lost, how does it feel?", Josh jokingly asked his best friend, getting him a glare in the process.

"Shut Up", Noah said as he moved his Eva towards Josh's, Unit-01 Mk. 03 eyes glowing with hatred as Unit-01 Mk. 02 moved towards the other unit as Josh started to beat up Noah, using all his anger and hatred to make sure Noah got the message.

Josh figured Noah would put up a fight so he started his long fight against Noah by bashing him to the ground and repeatedly punching his face. Josh had however calmed down after beating up his best friend and proceeded to sit in his Eva doing his Rubik's cube while he watched Amy's glare laughing to himself in the process, as Shinji's face appeared on the com.

"Guys, might want to keep it down, we need to fight now and we will need to concentrate", came Shinji's voice on the com.

* * *

On the Battlefield

Units 01, 02 and 00 stood overlooking the angel, the angel was 1 being, a dark reddish colour, the angel floating above the city as it neared the Eva's they took a fighting stance, Rei taking a positron rifle, Shinji a Progressive Sword (An upgraded Progressive Knife) and Asuka a Mini Gun.

As the Eva's stood ready to face this new enemy, Misato noticed that Asuka's sync rate had shot up to 70 and that the Angel's blood type was Black, not a blood type that had been specified yet. Misato watched as Rei took aim with the Rifle as she fired, the beam hit it's target, shattering the angel into pieces.

Shinji watched as the Angel split into lots of pieces and was dumbfounded. 'It couldn't have died that easily', he thought as he noticed all the pieces start to form again into 3 giant beings, reminisant of Adam, the 1st Angel. As Shinji watched, the beings hit each of them simultaneously, knocking each Eva into a separate building. Shinji struggled as he got up, the damage taking a toll on him as he held his Sword in his hand, preparing to take a strike as he rushed towards the 1st of 3 Angels as he proceeded to hack and slash at it. Not doing as much as a dent in it's skin.

(Asuka's P.O.V)

I watched as Shinji jumped towards the 1st of the 3 angels this thing became, as I watched I noticed Rei was out as her Sync was at 0 and it was as if she wasn't breathing. As Shinji was fighting the first, I decided to take on the last two remaining.

As I jumped towards them I failed to notice the 2nd one sending a part of it's body at me, sending me into the building nearby, as I tried to move I noticed that their body had sticking propities so I couldn't move, I couldn't help Shinji. 'Shinji', I thought as I watched as Unit-01 was smashed into the wall, Unit-01 going Silent.

"SHINJI", I practically screamed as Unit-01 got up again, Shinji's sync at 100, Unit-01 with an evil glint in his eye. I gasped as I realized what happened. Unit-01 had just gone Berserk.

(Normal P.O.V)

NERV Control Room

"Asuka stay as far away from Shinji as you can", Misato yelled as Asuka attempted to move, to no Avail.

"Misato, I'm stuck in place", Asuka replied as Shinji started to wreck the Angels in front of him.

"Um, Misato, why is it bad when someone goes berserk", Noah politely asked on the com as he watched the battle seeing Shinji rip apart the 1st of the 3 angels and destroy it's core, "actually Misato, I know now", Noah finished as he watched in horror at Shinji in his Eva.

Battlefield

Shinji had no idea what he was doing but he knew his sync rate was over 100 by now. He watched as he and his mother destroyed the first of the three separate angels classified as the 1st Fallen Angel.

"Mother, let's finish this", Shinji yelled as he lept towards the second of the three angels, ripping open it's flesh and taking out it's core and crushing it in Unit-01's mouth as everyone watched in horror at the display in front of them. Maya hiding her face in her book, as Shinji grabbed a Progressive Sword and rushed towards the final angel, as he ripped it open with the sword, then threw his Progressive Knife in to the core, destroying the angel in a giant explosion.

Unit-01 walked out of the wreckage before slumping to the ground.

* * *

NERV Control Room

"What are the pilot life signs".

"Life signs are showing he is fine, he is just unconscious in his Eva"

"Somebody get a medical team out their now, our top priority is the pilot's safety", Misato said as she turned and walked out of the room, running into Ryoji Kaji just outside. "Wha, What?, but how?", Misato questioned her boyfriend before he answered.

"It was very simple, when Shinji aborted Third Impact, I had come back with everyone else, so we can hang out again just like old times", Kaji said, wrapping his hands around Misato, "How is Shinji anyway?".

"Fine, he is fine", Misato said, turning around in his embrace so she was facing him, "why do you ask?", she said before bringing him into a gentle kiss, that quickly turned into more as the two started kissing hungrily.

"Misato Katsuragi", came the angered voice of Ritsuko Akagi as she stomped into the room, startling the two lovers, "There is a time and place for that later, but now you need to sort out these reports from the battle Major".

"Yes Ritsuko", came Misato's blunt reply as she left for her office, leaving Ritsuko with Kaji.

"So Kaji", Ritsuko said, starting conversation, "I suspect you're back in the same way everyone else was".

"Correct, and now that I'm back we can hang out together just like old times"

"Well you're going to have to wait as I have to start repairs on all the Evas"

"Including the ones in the cage"

"Yes, all the Eva's except Units 03 and 04, it seems the others got into a fight"

"Okay, well I'll see you around", Kaji finished as he turned to leave.

"Oh yeah and Kaji"

"Yes Dr. Akagi"

"Out of sheer curiosity, where are you staying"

"At Misato's place", Kaji finished as he left for Misato's.

* * *

Misato's Apartment - 3 Hours Later

3 Hours after the battle, everyone was at Misato's apartment... except Misato. Everyone was doing there own thing, Shinji was listening to his SDAT, Rei was sitting there, doing nothing, Asuka was desperately trying to get Shinji's attention and failing, Noah was reading and sniggering along with Stef at Amy and Josh who were arguing again, while Josh was playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on his Sega Genesis, it seemed the two were arguing over Josh humming the music and Amy getting annoyed at the humming.

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IT IS PROPERTY OF SEGA, now back to the story.**

Noah had an idea, a mischievous idea. "I know what we can do", he called out to the room, everyone stopping what they were doing and listening, "We can play TRUTH OR DARE", he called out to the room with an evil smirk on his face. Some people thought it was a good idea, others thought differently and went back to what they were doing, that person being Josh who went back to his game after hearing those words, those three dreadful words, what he didn't notice was Noah walking towards the TV and the Genesis and turning off the console.

"Come on, PLAY", Noah said to Josh in a mock threatening voice.

"No way", Josh replied, "also WHY DID YOU TURN OFF THE CONSOLE I WAS JUST AT THE DEATH EGG ROBOT", Josh shouted.

"Oh come on there's a save feature right"

"NO"

"Oh, a password feature then"

"NO, NOT THAT EITHER"

"Which means"

"You turned off the console when I was at the end of the game, you piece of Shit"

"Language Josh, and you might as well play", Amy called out

"Fine", Josh said as he went and sat with everyone else.

"Okay", Noah called out, "as I thought of the idea I might as well start, so who's my first victim, ah Josh, Truth or Dare"

"Um Truth", Josh said waiting for the consequence that was to happen.

"So Josh, do you have a crush on anyone?", Noah asked as everyone waited for an answer.

"Yes", Josh replied.

"Who is it?", Stef asked expectantly.

"Sorry not answering that, I can only answer one question"

"Party Pooper", Stef said before Josh got to his next victim.

"Amy", Josh said wanting revenge for everything that has happened so far.

"Truth" she replied, a creeped out look on her face.

"Are you really annoyed when we have an argument"

"No", Amy replied, blushing in the process, her face beet red she chose her next victim.

"Asuka", Amy said a smirk on her face, her blush had since disappeared, replaced with a look of determination.

"Dare, I'm not afraid of anything", Asuka said, quickly regretting her decision when she saw the smirk on Josh's face. But just as Josh was about to whisper something in Amy's ear, Kaji walked in.

"KAJI", Asuka screamed and ran to meet the man that had just walked in the room.

"Hi all what are we doing here"

"Playing TRUTH OR DARE", Noah answered in a mysterious way, which earned him looks from his fellow pilots, except for Stef, who was laughing her head of in the background.

"Yeah we were about to make Asuka kiss Shinji", Josh said, "on the lips", he finished, earning him a glare from Asuka and a beet red Shinji before Kaji walked into the Kitchen to make himself dinner.

"So Asuka, you going to do it or not", Amy said getting back to the game at hand, while watching what was going to happen next.

(Shinji's P.O.V.)

I just looked at her, the girl I had grown to love, of course I hadn't told anybody yet but it was weird watching her walk towards me, as normal as anyone could walk. I panicked as I wondered if she would hold my nose again, like the first time, but I dout it with the people here.

She came in front of me then gently pressed her lips to mine, it was the same as the first one, only nicer, since she wasn't holding my nose. However it ended as quickly as it started, with Asuka moving away after a couple seconds, a blush on her face.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Well then", Josh said after the kiss, "I'm going to play Sonic 2 now so see ya", he finished as he ran back to the Genesis, turned it on, and started humming Emerald Hill's tune again, Amy followed and sat on the couch and watched, Stef went home and Noah started reading again, Shinji went to listen to his SDAT and Rei went back to watching everyone.

* * *

Asuka's Bedroom

Asuka had run straight to her room, changed into some night clothes and plopped onto her bed. (No peeking please, don't want an angry red head on our hands). As she lay there she thought about Shinji, about that Kiss, but it wasn't long till she fell asleep herself, dreaming of Shinji.

* * *

The Moon (Yes, THE MOON)

Meanwhile, in a coffin on the moon, a boy Shinji's age came out, he had Grey hair and red eyes. While he stood there he noticed the screen in front of him, on the screen was Lilith, the second angel and as he looked out at the stars and as he glanced to the left to look at the unfinished Evangelion Mark. 06 he finally spoke.

"The third has returned", he said as he smirked, "and this time, I will show you happiness"


	3. The Tenth and Eleventh

**So I finally decided to update again, school work and everything stopped me from being able to write this chapter, and then I got to a point where I didn't like the original intro to this chapter and decided to rework it, while reworking other parts as well, so now here you have the third chapter for your reading pleasure. Also the rating has since been changed to M, and just so everyone knows, THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS IN THIS STORY, unless it is absolutely demanded that there be lemons, there will be no lemons, the rating change is mainly to be on the safe side. Anyways guys, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT own Evangelion in any way, shape or form, the series is owned by Gainax and Hideaki Anno, Also, HUURY UP AND RELEASE EVANGELION 3.0 + 1.0 ALREADY.**

Chapter 3: The Tenth and Eleventh

* * *

NERV America

The Blonde haired girl stood, standing in front of her Eva, she smirked as she turned to her companion.

"Are you happy Nathan", she asked as her companion looked up from the ground and turned to her.

"Yep", he replied with excitement in his voice, "They have been gone for a couple months now, and I'm really happy to see them all again, aren't you excited to see Noah again", Nathan looked at her, expecting an answer.

"Well… Yeah", she replied with uncertainty in her voice as a NERV officer came into the room.

"Pilots, someone wants to see you", the Section 2 agent took out a laptop and turned it towards them.

"_Hey Nathan, Hey Kristen", _Josh asked as he looked at the two new pilots through the computer screen.

"_Josh!", _Kristen replied, happy that she was talking to someone aside from the Section 2 agents/NERV Staff or Nathan.

"_So are you guys all ready to come over to Japan?", _Josh asked as Kristen's face lighted up with his Question.

"_Hell Yes we are", _Nathan replied as Josh nodded, before all three of them heard some shouting going on in the background.

"Hey Shinji", they heard a seductive voice in the background. "GET ME MY LUNCH, STOP SITTING AROUND ALL DAY LISTENING TO YOUR STUPID MUSIC THING AND MAKE ME MY LUNCH", they heard some stomping, before it disappeared.

"Sorry Asu", another voice replied.

"ANTA-BAKA, STOP APOLOGISEING", she shouted before she slammed the door.

"_Heh heh, those guys were fighting again, there names are Shinji and Asuka, Shinji can't speak English, and Asuka knows some English, so they may not understand you all the time, they are so obviously in love, they just can't see it. Anyway, I noticed you've gotten your plugsuits, Silver and Blue for Nathan and Black and Blue for you Kristen", _Josh said as he looked at their plugsuits.

"_Yeah, it's a bit embarrassing though", _Kristen replied with a blush on her face.

"_How so",_ Josh asked while looking at her.

"_Well there a bit, revealing", _she said, still with the blush on her face.

"_You get used to it, eventually, Noah still teases everyone about it, you could swear that he is looking for someone else, he always emphasizes that fact, that the plugsuits are form fitting, so what, it does emphasize your features, but not in the way you want it to", _Josh said with what looked like annoyance on his face as he looked at them. Kristen quickly looked away, Josh just smirked as he turned to Nathan.

"_Josh, you won't believe it", _Nathan asked as he looked at Josh.

"_What is it Nathan?", _Josh asked with boredom on his face.

"_They won't put cup holders in my Eva, I mean seriously every Eva needs cup holders", _Nathan said as he looked at his Dark Blue and Silver Eva and just frowned.

"_Nathan, even if you had cup holders, the drinks would dissolve in the LCL", _Josh said still with boredom on his face, Kristen giggled at Nathan's misfortune.

"_Well guys, gotta go, Noah's calling me for another one of his games of Truth or Dare", _Josh just sighed as he waved then turned of the call.

"Guys, get into your Eva's please", Nathan and Kristen just nodded and ran to their Entry Plugs as the test began.

The Section 2 officer turned and left the room.

* * *

Commander Ikari's Office

Gendo looked at the documents in front of him and smiled as Fuyutsuki came into the dark room.

"I suspect you have seen the document about everything that's going to be happening soon Ikari", Fuyutsuki asked as Gendo looked up and replied.

"Yes, the Tenth and Eleventh Child have been found, along with their respective Evangelions being shipped over from America, both the pilots and the Evas are being shipped over here because the Angels keep coming here, so the other NERV branches send the Evangelions here"

"So does anyone else know this information aside from you Ikari"

"Akagi knows the info and she has sent it to Major Katsuragi as well", Gendo finished as Fuyutsuki left the room.

* * *

Misato's Apartment

"WHAT", Misato shouted when she looked at the screen in front of her displaying some very interesting information, "I have to call Ritsuko and ask about this".

"Hey Misato, what was that all about", Amy asked as she got up and put her book down to see Misato, Josh looked up from his game and walked over too.

"Oh nothing aside from the fact we are getting MORE PILOTS and MORE EVAS", Misato shouted at the two kids standing in front of them, making them shiver.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk Misato", Josh asked as he looked at the screen, smiled, then smirked.

"Sure I'm sure", Misato replied as Josh kept looking at the screen as Shinji came over.

"What's up Misato", Shinji asked as he noticed Josh smile then smirk as he turned away from the screen and looked at them, his smirk still on his face, Amy just looked confused as Misato continued talking.

"Unit 03 Mk. 02 and Unit 04 Mk. 02, Unit 03 Mk. 02 is Dark Blue and Silver and Unit 04 Mk. 02 is Black and Purple also it has an S2 Engine", Misato said as she took another swig of beer.

"So who are the pilots of the Evas", Shinji asked before Misato just moved her computer so it showed them, Josh smirking more and Amy gasping, "Who are they Misato"

"Not sure, but their sync scores are good, the Tenth Child is at around 55-60 and the Eleventh is around 50-55"

"Oh okay", Shinji left and went to listen to his SDAT.

Josh and Amy walked back to the couch and sat watching the TV, in truth they were really the only ones there at the apartment, except for Shinji and Misato, everyone else was doing something else, Noah was taking a look around the city, Asuka was out with Hikari, Toji was carrying all the stuff the two girls were buying and Rei and Stef were at their apartments, Josh looked over at the girl next to him and thought quietly to himself, 'Should I tell her, I have conflicting emotions, on one hand I like her, but I like another to, Gah!, who to choose, who to choose'

_"Hey Amy"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I know someone who would like her as a pilot"_

_"Who?"_

_"Noah, he'll go crazy when he finds out she's the Tenth Child"_

_"What do you mean?", _Amy looked at Josh in a confused manner, like she had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

_"You don't know don't you"_

_"Don't know what"_

_"Noah is in love with her, at least, I think he still does", _Josh looked at her then back to the TV screen.

_"He is, and what do you mean by maybe?"_

_"Eh, Yeah, and we don't know, he seems to be looking at others for a while now", _Josh finished the conversation by looking at the screen and thinking to himself again, 'Dammit Josh why didn't you tell her, well this just makes my situation that much better'.

_"Should they really come and fight with us Josh", _Josh looked up startled from his thoughts and looked at the blonde haired girl next to him.

_"Yeah, it would be nice to have more of our friends to fight alongside us in this Angel war"_

_"Okay then", _Amy finished and stood up and left as Josh just sat there looking at her, confused thoughts in his mind.

_"Amy", _Josh called out to Amy while she walked away.

_"What?"_

_"Bet you that Noah will hug her when she comes of the plane"_

_"I'll take that bet, I'll bet 50 yen"_

_"Okay then", _Josh turned and walked back to his room, loading up his computer, he knew what he needed to do next.

* * *

NERV Headquaters

"So how are the pilots sync ratios Ritsuko", Misato asked the head of Project E as she turned to see the pilots in the test plugs, each of them with their eyes closed, synchronizing with the Eva.

"Well Rei's at a 75 as usual, Shinji is at a 89 with Asuka close behind at 85", As Ritsuko said this, she noticed Asuka smirk in her plug, " Toji is at 50 and Hikari is at 47, Josh and Noah are both at 70, Stef is at 66 and Amy is also at 70, pulled ahead since the last test that's for sure", Ritsuko looked at Misato to finish the sync test.

"Alright kids, the test is over you can hop out now, and you need to report to me outside NERV HQ okay guys. Oh and Shinji and Asuka need to report to the Commanders office", Misato said as she left, the Children then got out of the Eva's and went to change out of their plugsuits to go meet Misato outside of NERV.

* * *

Commanders Office

"Come in", Gendo said when he heard the knock on the door, he looked up from his documents as Shinji and Asuka walked in the room, "I expect your wondering why I have called you here".

"Yes Father", Shinji replied as he stood to attention

"Your skills in the Evangelion are exceptional, that is the reason why I am appointing you two as Captains of the Eva squad"

"What?", Shinji replied with a shocked face as he looked at his father in wonder, why would he make him a captain, most of Shinji's wins came from him going berserk in the Eva, while there were the few that he didn't go berserk, it was mostly his mother in the Eva.

"Yes", Gendo calmly replied with a smirk on his face, "You will lead the others in fights against the angels, that is all, now leave"

"But Father"

"I said Leave", Shinji and Asuka left the room and went to find the others while Gendo sat quietly thinking to himself.

* * *

The Geofront

"Alright kids it's time to meet the new pilots", Misato said as two Evas appeared in the Geofront, one dark blue with silver highlights and one black with purple highlights, being lifted into the Eva cages inside HQ, as the pilots looked on, Josh and Amy exchanged glances with Shinji as the Evas were airlifted into the Cages.

As everyone was looking at the Evas, Noah noticed a jet flying in to the geofront with what looked like the two new pilots in the seats on the jet, as it landed in front of the pilots someone stepped out, she had blond hair and was looking around in awe... until Noah stepped up awkwardly and hugged her with an unsure look on his face.

Josh smirked as Amy handed him 50 yen with a scowl on her face, before folding her arms across her chest.

_"Noah, can't... breathe", _Kristen said to Noah as he let go with an embarrassed look on his face and looked at her apologetically before the girl hugged him again, although her hug seemed loose as she was unsure about this, she turned to look at Josh while she was hugging Noah, he just nodded, she then smiled. It was then that Josh's phone went of with We Will Rock You as his ringtone, Josh frowned as he answered his phone and smiled as he instantly knew who it was.

"Hi Nathan, you can't get of the plane, why?, oh, Noah and Kristen, okay then, give me a sec", Josh ended the call and walked to Noah and Kristen, Kristen looked at him and he simply whispered wwhat he had heard on the call, she nodded and moved herself and Noah out of the way. Josh mouthed a thanks as he walked on the jet and looked around.

'Where is he', Josh turned around and walked off the plane, only to find Nathan already outside.

"If you say you used the emergency exit", Josh glared at him.

"Yes", Nathan replied, before Josh moved to slap him, Misato then intervened.

"Now guys we all need to get along, come on, Commander Ikari has called us to his office", Misato said as she walked back inside NERV HQ, the pilots following behind her.

* * *

Commander Ikari's Office

"Ikari"

"Yes Fuyutsuki"

"Because of all the pilots we are getting, and the very big chance that your going to send them to live with the Major, wouldn't you want to get a bigger house for all of them"

"That sounds like a good idea, and it might be able to get Shinji to become closer to me as well"

"Why the sudden change of heart"

"She scolded me the day of Third Impact, for how I treated our son"

"And that explains the change of heart, say, what do you want to do with Rei"

"Get her to move in with the other pilots, along with Stef as well, they can all live together now, a great place to keep all our pilots under one roof"

"Yes Ikari, I will alert the Major right away"

* * *

One Hour Later

Gendo looked up from his work as the Major and the Pilots came into his office, "I have called you all here because of the new pilots arriving, because of this, I have decided to buy a house for you in the Geofront, for you all to live in", including Rei and Stef, Toji and Hikari may decide if they want to live with the other pilots, but it will make things a lot easier later on"

"Yes Commander, that's a brilliant idea"

"Excellent Major, you may all move in immediately", Gendo went back to his work, signaling the others to leave.

* * *

Misato's Apartment

"So your father was generous enough to allow us to move into a bigger house, and in the Geofront no less", Noah said, looking at Shinji expecting an answer.

"Noah, it's not like Shinji is going to know why his father was so generous to allow us to move into a bigger house", Amy said while looking at Noah.

"He's right though Amy, why was father generous enough to allow us to move into a bigger house, maybe father didn't even come up with that idea, it was probably Fuyutsuki", Shinji said while moving to the kitchen, where he found Misato drinking her 3rd Beer that afternoon, "Hey, Misato, shouldn't you cut down on the beer a little bit, your going to be looking after all the pilots now"

"What was that Shinji?", Misato asked, clearly drunk as she started on her 4th beer.

"Nevermind", Shinji said as he finished packing his bags and moved them to the door, then moved to the living room and sat down.

"Hey Shinji", Asuka called coming out of her room, "WHERE IS LUNCH BAKA, CAN'T YOU TELL I'M STARVING", Asuka went back to her room to continue packing (She had been packing for a couple hours already).

"Yes Asuka", Shinji sighed as he got up, before Josh stopped him.

"Look, you need a break, you keep getting tormented by Asuka, I'll cook Lunch, you can maybe go help Asuka pack", Josh said smiling, then leaving to cook Lunch.

"Hey Josh, men don't cook food, just let Amy do it or something", Noah called out to Josh, smiling to himself as Josh appeared in the doorway.

"Really Noah?, come help me cook then", Josh replied with a smirk on his face.

"No, I don't cook"

"Hey Amy", Josh looked at the blonde haired girl.

"Yes", she replied

"Help me make Noah help", he said with an evil smile on his face.

"Okay then", she replied with an equally evil smile. Then moved to pull him to the kitchen, Noah seemed to have a smile on his face.

"Okay, we need to cook something with meat in it, as I don't want an angry redhead psycho on my hands later on", Josh said to Noah, essentially telling him he was the boss and that if he didn't listen to him he would get a telling off later on. Josh then left to take that beer can away from Misato.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME", Asuka shouted from her room.

"NOTHING", Josh shouted back, as he stood in front of Misato.

While Noah was cooking the meat, he heard shouting from the table.

"And what are you going to do to make me?"

"I'm going to make sure that you don't drink as much as you usually do"

"OH REALLY, THEN COME AND GET IT"

"DON'T WORRY, I ALREADY MADE SURE THAT THE REST OF YOUR BEER IS NO LONGER IN THE FRIDGE"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T"

"OH YES I DID"

"Have I ever told you about the privileges you get for being an Eva pilot"

"No"

"Well you'll have to wait, now I'm going to find that beer"

"OH NO YOU DON'T"

"OH YES I WILL"

Noah heard a crash before Josh came back into the room.

"Damn, she found the beer", Josh looked really annoyed as he helped Noah with lunch.

"Where did you hide it", Noah asked while he cut vegetables.

"In Shinji's room", Josh replied before they heard another crash. Josh and Noah looked around the corner to see Shinji on the floor, with boxes on the ground around him, the contents spilled over the floor.

"So that's how much stuff Asuka has", Josh said while looking at Shinji's misfortune.

"What the hell was that", Amy asked coming into the room.

"Shinji got himself into a bit of a problem", Noah replies looking at Shinji. Amy laughed before leaving the room.

"Uh, a little help", Shinji asked in desperation.

* * *

Two Hours Later

"So here it is guys", Misato said while the pilots looked at the house in front of them, it was a three story house with what seemed like enough room for all the pilots and Misato.

As the pilots wandered the house, everyone noticed lots of different things, like the fact that everyone had their own room, there was a massive living room with a big HD TV, all of the group's game consoles had already been set up. The kitchen was also filled with food and cooking equipment, thankfully Shinji's father doesn't go the Misato route, and the fridge was filled with fresh food instead of instant slop that everyone hates (except for Misato), there was also a very spacious backyard.

As all the pilots looked around and unpacked there stuff into their rooms, Misato called everyone into the living room.

"Okay so Ritsuko wants to show us something, something about a latest invention or something, but she says it has to do with you guys and getting you guys to get used to fighting other Eva's.

"Cool, guys let's go, to NERV HQ", Nathan called as the group followed him into a small alleyway.

"Nathan", Nathan turned around to look at Shinji, "NERV is that way", he said, pointing to the massive NERV triangles that made up NERV HQ.

"Ha, I knew that", Nathan replied as he followed everyone else into the building that was NERV HQ.

To be Continued…

* * *

**So don't expect the next chapter for a while maybe, it all depends on how much time I have to work on this, which may not be that much, so guys, until the 4th, have a good day. (I couldn't think of anything else to say)**


	4. The Simulator

**Here is the fourth chapter, I know it's been a while since the last update but I'll try to get these out as fast as possible. This chapter is shorter than the last, but I just wanted to get a complete chapter out. I should also mention that this story will contain numerous references to Rebuild, as shown at the end of Chapter 2. Also language, be warned.**

**As per usual, I DO NOT OWN EVANGELION, Gainax does, and we should all thank them for creating such an amazing series.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Simulator

* * *

NERV Headquarters

Misato led all the Children to a room which contained what looked like a Big Screen TV, except on the TV was what looked like Tokyo-3, except it was all white, and in front of the TV was two chairs, with the hat looking things sitting above.

"I see that you have noticed the simulator", Ritsuko said as she walked into the room, all the children turned to face her.

"So what is the point of this then", Stef asked Ritsuko.

Ritsuko took a sip of coffee before replying, "Simple, Commander Ikari understands the fact that SEELE could return at any time", Ritsuko noticed that only the original trio of pilots understood what she said, "they are the higher-ups off NERV", Risuko said, noticing all the confusion disappear from their faces, "so to prepare for the fact that SEELE could attack us with another Evangelion, we are going to make you fight each other in this simulator, NERV's latest invention, what will happen is you will sit in the chairs, the mind teleporter will rest on your head and will transport you and your Eva into the simulator to battle with your opponent, you will have five minutes to destroy the core of your opponents Eva, and if you do, you win the match, however if the timer hits five minutes, then it will be considered a draw and you will return to this world, same if you win or lose", Ritsuko finished explaining and waited for questions, seeing none she motioned to Misato.

"Alright kids, go get changed into your plugsuits now", Misato said as she watched her surrogate family go to the change rooms.

* * *

A couple minutes later

Ritsuko was holding the schedule in her hand as all the children returned in their plugsuits and sat down in front of the simulator, ready to start battling each other.

"Okay, your Evangelions have already been uploaded into the database, controlling it will be the exact same as it would be in real life, except your not actually going to die, so I say we should begin, Noah and Kristen, you will be fighting first", everyone gasped after hearing that, the two lovers were going to be fighting each other, Kristen just got up and walked to the chair and sitting inside it, Noah hesitated before sitting in the other chair, as soon as the mind transporter touched their heads, Evangelion Unit 01 Mk. 03 and Unit 04 Mk. 02 appeared on the screen in front of the other pilots.

"Maya, how are their sync ratio's", Ristuko asked her understudy.

"Noah's holding at 70 and Kristen is at 65, better then her recorded sync rate, 55, when we got her", Maya replied smiling at Ritsuko, she just nodded and turned to the screen, this was when Kristen decided to speak.

"So...I am up against you huh?", Kristen asked her opponent Noah as she pulled up a com to Unit 01 Mk. 03.

"Yeah I guess so...but I don't think I can do this...", Noah replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I can't hit you..."

"Why? Because I am a girl?", Kristen growled.

"No, it's not that"

"Well, what is it then", Kristen demanded of her boyfriend.

"It's because I love you too much!"

"BULLSHIT!", Kristen screamed while pulling her progressive knife from her Evangelion and holding it in her hand. Noah looked shocked at her sudden outburst and opened his mouth to say something but Kristen just sneered as she cut him off. "You don't really love me! You just say that because you think you love me! But if you did then you would act like you did!"

"What do you mean act like that? I hug you and hold your hand!"

"And flirt with other girls! And when we are around other people you kept your distance! Except for those occasional times!"

"That's not true I don't flirt with other girls!"

"Oh sorry, my bad... you just let them climb all over you! Do you ever stop to think that you hurt me when you do things like that! It hurts me so much to see you with other girls and letting them climb all over you! It hurt so much until it stopped...it stopped hurting, I feel nothing now."

"W-what are you saying?" Noah stammered, fear etched on his face.

"I am saying that WE ARE DONE, I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE I CAN'T TRUST, AND BESIDES I FEEL HATRED TOWARDS YOU NOW, MORE HATRED THEN THE LOVE THAT I HAD FOR YOU BEFORE!"

"SAYS YOU, YOU FLIRT WITH OTHER GUYS!", He screamed at her, pulling his own progressive knife out of his Eva and rushing her with it. The two Eva's met in the middle of the battlefield, each pilot trying to destroy the other one's Eva with everything they had, it wasn't until Noah managed to push Unit 04 Mk. 02 onto the ground, pulling his arms up above the core, ready to strike at any moment.

Kristen scowled at him, "YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TALK! I NEVER FLIRTED WITH ANYONE WHILE WE WERE TOGETHER!"

"OH YES YOU DID KRISTEN DON'T DENY IT! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU FLIRTING WITH JOSH"

"HOW DARE YOU BRING HIM UP! HE HAS HAD A PRETTY MISERABLE LIFE UP TO THIS POINT WITH HIS EX TREATING HIM LIKE SHIT! AND NOW HE IS AN EVA PILOT, WHICH WILL ONLY MAKE HIS LIFE WORSE, BUT HE STILL DID IT, HE HAD ALL THE CHANCE TO REJECT IT, BUT HE STILL DID IT, WE ALL KNOW WHAT BEING AN EVA PILOT CAN DO TO YOU, JUST LOOK AT SHINJI AND ASUKA, SHINJI HAD THE WORLD ON HIS SHOULDERS DURING THIRD IMPACT AND ASUKA GOT SO DEPRESSED SHE COULDN'T MOVE HER EVA, THEY HAVE LED PRETTY SHIT LIVES TO THIS POINT, BUT THEY STILL PILOT, AND PLUS, I ONLY DID THAT SO CALLED FLIRTING, SO YOU COULD FEEL THE PAIN I FELT WHEN I WATCHED YOU FLIRT WITH OTHERS!" It was then that the tables turned, Kristen used her Eva to kick Noah, making him lose his balance and fall onto the ground, this was when Kristen had decided that she had had enough with one last look at Noah she screamed. "I WISH I NEVER KNEW YOU YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kristen then lifted her arms into the air, with her progressive knife in her hands, before bringing them down on Unit 01 Mk. 03's core. As soon as the battle was finished and she was back in the real world, she stalked away towards her group of friends who where staring at her in shock. "OH PISS OFF!" Kristen growled at them before running off with tears streaming down her face. Stef ran after Kristen to try and calm her down while Shinji, Josh and Nathan just stood in shock.

"What just happened?", Nathan asked

"No idea, but I think Noah just fucked up real badly", Josh replied before turning to Ritsuko and asking who was next.

"Amy and Stef are next to fight", Ritsuko replied before turning to talk to Misato. Amy walked up to the seat as Noah got up, he just looked around and sighed before sitting down, as he did, Unit 02 Mk. 02 appeared on screen. Josh turned and ran past Shinji and Nathan in a hurry.

"Hey, where are you going?", Shinji asked

"To find Stef and Kristen", Josh replied before running out of the room.

* * *

Change Rooms

Josh ran to the change rooms and there he found them, Kristen was crying, with Stef trying to comfort her. Stef then noticed Josh in the doorway.

"This is a girl's change room you know", Stef said with amusement on her face.

"For your information, it's actually co-ed, they just have a non see-through screen that goes up to split the genders, so there's no peeking", Josh replied before continuing, "By the way, you are set to fight Amy now", Stef nodded and left the room, leaving Josh with Kristen.

"That was a pretty interesting fight there, congrats on your victory", Josh said while Kristen got up from the floor and turned to him, she looked up at him, he just smiled and said, "So I see you're feeling better now".

"Yes", she replied quietly.

"So wanna go see who will prevail between Amy and Stef", Josh asked smiling at her. Kristen just nodded and left the room with a happy smile on her face. Josh just stood in shock at the quick and sudden change after that battle, he just thought that that wasn't a good way to be dumped.

"Hey, you coming or what"

Josh just laughed before following her back to the simulator room.

* * *

Simulator Room

When Josh and Kristen returned they noticed that Stef and Amy were currently in battle, Unit 02 Mk. 02 had the upper hand, having pushed Unit 00 Mk. 02 against the wall. Josh turned away from the battle and made his way to the seats, Kristen sat next to the others while Josh sat in between Noah and Shinji.

"So, what happened?", Noah asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Nothing, she just needed to calm down that's all", Josh replied, turning to look at Noah with a smirk on his own face, "plus, I have my eyes set on someone else", Josh turned back to the battle while Noah sat pondering.

The battle was soon to be over however, as Unit 02 Mk. 02 pushed Unit 00 Mk. 02 into a corner. Amy gave Stef a very kind hearted smile and a wave, the Unit doing the same thing, before pushing her progressive knife into the core of Unit 00 Mk. 02, ending the match.

Misato sat watching the matches before turning to Ritsuko and whispering something, after the exchange she returned her gaze to the screen and waited.

Ritsuko picked up her clipboard and turned back to all the children. "Next up is Asuka and Rei", she looked at all the kids, everyone knew of the rivalry between Asuka and her fellow pilots, but her rivalry with Rei was more than just who was better in the Eva, even though Asuka had already put forward that she was the best Eva pilot and that no one will ever be better than her.

Asuka had a smug look on her face as she stepped up to the seat, sitting down and letting the mind transporter take her into the simulator, Asuka smirked to herself as she sat in her Eva, watching as Unit 00 materialized in front of her, she readied her progressive sword as Rei readied her positron rifle. The two waited till the clock began, when the clock started, the two Eva units sprang into action as Asuka jumped across the simulators buildings to get to Unit 00's position so she could ambush her. However, her plan went wrong as Rei had heard her coming up behind her, Unit 00 quickly turned around and pulled out her progressive knife and attempted to stab Unit 02's core, however Asuka predicted this move and moved out of the way at the last minute, Unit 00 stumbled and fell backwards, Rei sighed as she lifted herself up again as Unit 02 came up behind and readied the finishing blow, however Unit 00 got out of the way and backed up, progressive knife in hand, ready to strike the core.

"Argh, Fuck it", Asuka said as she switched her progressive sword for a progressive knife and brought the Eva's foot around, colliding with Unit 00's head. Unit 00 stumbled backwards as Unit 02 brought it's progressive knife up and into Unit 00's core, ending the match.

"Great Job Asuka", Shinji called as Asuka excited the simulator.

"Thanks Shinji, at least someone knows I'm the best Eva pilot", Asuka replied with a smug grin on her face.

"That's bullshit, Shinji's the best Eva Pilot and you know it", Toji said in his usual aggressive tone towards the redheaded pilot. Asuka glared at the jock before turning to Hikari and sitting with her. Toji smirked to himself as he sat beside Shinji, the other boy just staring in shock.

"Okay everyone, that's all we'll do for today", Misato called out to the room, "Go get changed, you have the rest of the day to yourselves", Misato left to head back to the house and for her daily can of beer.

* * *

**Well, that was different, don't worry, there will be more angel battles soon, maybe next chapter. Anyways, until the 5th, Stay Cool.**


	5. Back to School

**About time I updated this story. First off I am very sorry for the long wait, let's just say school and writing fanfictions don't work well together. Anyway, I have finished this chapter and I hope that it should satisfy everyone for how long they had to wait for this chapter. Also, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED, or should I say, READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AND NEVER WILL OWN EVANGELION, it is property of Gainax and god help me if I have to wait another two years for Evangelion 3.0 + 1.0. I also do not own Smash Bros., or Pokemon, which are also mentioned in this chapter, they are both property of Nintendo, HAL for Smash, and Game Freak for Pokemon.**

Chapter 5: Back to School

* * *

Misato/Pilots Home

Misato wondered around her home, seeing what all the pilots were doing. She quickly found Josh in the living room, playing Super Smash Bros. Melee on his GameCube, he was happily beating up Lv. 9 CPU's on Dream Land. Misato just shook her head as she left to find the rest of the pilots, Shinji was in his room listening to his SDAT, while Asuka was berating him for not cooking her lunch. Misato just sighed as she moved on, she found Noah and Nathan playing on their 3DS's, they were Shiny Hunting on their Pokemon Games. She found Hikari and Toji together, Hikari's face a looking like a very ripe tomato. Rei was sitting on her bed, looking at the glasses she had in her hand. Amy and Stef were out looking at Tokyo-3, while Kristen was in her room, reading fanfiction on her laptop. Misato noticed that the break-up that had occurred the previous day hadn't changed anything between Noah and Kristen, in fact, it looked like they were relieved that it happened. Misato just smirked before calling everyone into the living room to have a meeting.

Once everyone arrived in the living room (Josh was still playing Melee), Misato spoke up.

"So, school starts again soon", Josh dropped his controller after hearing this and turned to Misato, glaring at her. Misato smirked in return before continuing, "So we need to get you all uniforms and get you all in so you can start school again". Josh kept glaring at Misato before turning back to his game and continuing, everyone else dispersed back to do their own thing.

* * *

School

Everyone in the room was sitting at a small wooden desk, each desk with a school issued red laptop sitting on top. The teacher was going on about second impact and every student in the room was dutifully, not paying attention.

The teacher's usual drone about second impact was boring to all students, the reason why, because he talked about it, EVERY SINGLE DAY.

As per usual, most students were either sleeping, or messaging others in the room. It just so happened that all the pilots were in their own chat, talking to each other in the middle of class.

**_A/N: Now I wouldn't usually use a script type of writing in my fics but here I will. THIS IS ONLY FOR CONVERSATIONS IN CLASS; it will not be used anywhere else._**

Asuka: SHINJI, did you make me lunch?

Shinji: Yes Asuka, I made you lunch.

Asuka: Good Shinji.

Toji: HEY, stop tormenting my best friend Devil.

Asuka: Well jock, I think you should sit and consider something.

Toji: WHAT!

Asuka: Oh, I think your too dumb to notice that Hikari has been trying to get you to notice her this whole time.

Hikari: Asuka… Stop, please.

Asuka: Or are you too dumb to notice your own feelings for her. Explain THAT JOCK.

Hikari: Asuka, just stop.

Noah: What?

Josh: Um.

Toji: I don't know what your talking about Red Devil.

Asuka: Oh, then why are you all red then.

Everyone in the chat turns towards Toji, who is indeed very red.

Toji: Um, no, where'd you get that from.

Kristen: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON.

Asuka: Oh, we're trying to get Toji to admit his feelings for Hikari.

Toji: I DON'T LIKE HIKARI.

Asuka: BULLSHIT.

Noah: Hey, I have an idea to see if what Asuka is saying is true.

Amy: What is it?

Noah: Truth or Dare, who's in.

Amy: Sure

Stef: Why not?

Asuka: YES!

Shinji: Whatever

Nathan: (shrug)

Toji: Um… Sure

Hikari: Yeah…

Kristen: I'm in

Rei: What is this Truth or Dare?

Noah: It's very simple, someone asks another person Truth or Dare, they say either Truth or Dare, if they say Truth you ask them a question that they have to answer truthfully, if they say dare, we give them a dare that they have a complete. Simple enough.

Rei: Yes

Noah: Good, now we are missing someone, Josh.

Josh: What?

Noah: Truth or Dare

Josh: No

Noah: Why not?

Josh: Not fun

Noah: Sure it is, if you don't I'll tell Misato…

Josh: Okay FINE, I'll play.

Noah: Good

Josh: But I get to start.

Noah: Fine

Josh: Okay, Kristen, ToD.

Kristen: Truth

Josh: Okay, How did it feel to admit what you wanted to say to Noah, in the middle of a battle?

Kristen: Very Satisfying, Asuka, Truth or Dare.

Asuka: Dare, I'm not afraid of anything.

Kristen: Okay, then once we get out of this class, go to a boy that is obviously attracted to you and flirt with him, then turn him down at the last minute.

Asuka: Wha!

Toji: You gotta do it Devil, or else we give you something worse as punishment.

Asuka: Fine! Hikari, Truth or Dare.

Hikari: Truth

Hikari turned in her seat to look at Asuka, who suddenly had an evil smile on her face. 'I regret this right now', Hikari thought to herself as she waited for Asuka's question.

Asuka: Who do you have a massive crush on in this room?

Hikari: Asuka… No

Asuka: Say it, or HE might not be very happy.

Hikari: Fine, Toji, I like Toji.

Everyone turned to look at Hikari, who was very red in the face, before turning to Toji, who looked dumbfounded. Shinji turned to look at Kensuke, who had no idea what was going on.

Shinji: Just a sec guys.

Kensuke has joined the conversation

Asuka: Oh great, Military Stooge has arrived.

Kensuke: What is going on?

Josh: Just playin a game of Truth or Dare.

Kensuke: Oh ok, and who are you?

Josh: Sorry, forgot to introduce myself, I'm Joshua but I prefer Josh, I'm the Sixth Child and Pilot of Unit 01 Mk. 02.

Noah: Noah, the Seventh Child and Pilot of Unit 01 Mk. 03.

Stef: Stefanie, although I prefer Stef, I'm the Eighth Child and Pilot of Unit 00 Mk. 02.

Amy: I'm Amelia, but I like to be called Amy, I'm the Ninth Child and Pilot of Unit 02 Mk. 02.

Kristen: Hi, I'm Kristen, the Tenth Child and Pilot of Unit 04 Mk. 02.

Nathan: And I'm Nathan, King of the Cupholders, the Eleventh Child and Pilot of Unit 03 Mk. 02.

Kensuke: Wait, I know Toji's the Fourth Child but I noticed Josh said he was the Sixth Child, so who's the Fifth.

Hikari: That would be me.

Kensuke: Great, so the evil Class Rep is a pilot as well.

Toji: She's not that evil Kensuke.

Kensuke: Really? And why would you say that?

A/N: All computers can write messages in English and Japanese, as per usual, when speaking in English the words will be in Italics. Now back to the story!

Nathan: _Because he's in LUUUUUURRRRVVVVE with her._

All the English speakers in the room snickered in response, the others just looked on in confusion.

Josh: Nathan, Japanese okay.

Nathan: Oh, sorry. It's because he's in LUUUUUUURRRRRVVVVVE with her.

This caused Toji to blush in response as everyone silently laughed at him.

Toji: Uh… No I don't.

Asuka: BULLSHIT (sing-song voice)

Noah: We should continue, Hikari your turn.

Hikari: Um… Toji.

Toji: Dare!

'Damn' Hikari thought, she was hoping he'd pick Truth.

Hikari: Uh, moon the school at Lunch.

Toji: You're not serious.

Hikari: Yep, I am.

Toji: Damn, Shinji, ToD.

Shinji: Truth

Toji: Who is the person you like?

Everyone waited as Shinji didn't respond immediately. It was a few minutes before he responded, in the meantime Asuka did her job to try and put down Shinji.

Asuka: I bet it's Wondergirl, but if it isn't, then I can still tease you about it and hold it over your head for the rest of your life.

Shinji: It's not Rei

Asuka: Then who is it?

Shinji: It's you Asuka

Everyone turned to look at Asuka, who had gone as red as her Unit 02, she was trying to hide it, but she was unsuccessful.

Noah: Asuka's gone all red, she's gonna burst soon, watch out everyone, the devil-incarnate will kill us all.

Stef: You really don't know when to stop don't you.

Noah: Nope

Asuka: NOAH I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU SO YOU CAN NEVER HAVE CHILDREN EVER, PREPARE TO BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN.

Josh: Well Damn.

Amy: You might as well continue the game Shinji, this won't stop for a long time.

Shinji: Uh, okay Josh.

Josh: Wha, oh, Truth.

Shinji: Have you ever been in a relationship before?

Josh: Yes, I don't wanna talk about it.

Shinji: Why?

Kristen: Shinji, he doesn't want to talk about it, it was a hard time for him.

Josh gave Kristen a grateful look before choosing who to pick next for the game, a look of realization suddenly dawned on his face, quickly replaced by an evil grin as he typed in his victim, unaware of what time it was.

Josh: Noah, ToD.

Noah: Truth

Josh: Who do you have a crush on?

Then, the bell rung signalling the end of class, and the start of lunch.

"Guys, the game is over for today", Noah called out to everyone in the room before walking out the door, laughing to himself as he left.

"_Hey get back here you motherfucking piece of shit, you didn't answer the fucking question_", Josh angrily ran out of the room after Noah, determined to get an answer to his question. Everyone else just sighed before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

School Courtyard

Josh grumbled to himself as the group of pilots plus Kensuke walked to their usual spot in the courtyard and sat down. Noah smirked at Josh, who was plotting ways to kill the other pilot standing next to him. Everyone else just sighed at their antics.

"Well might as well get on with the dares, Asuka and Toji, I believe you have somethings to do", Stef said with the most innocent look on her face. Asuka and Toji glared at her before setting out to do their dares. The rest of the group split in two, each group following one of the two victims doing their dares.

* * *

Hikari's Group

Hikari led her group consisting of Herself, Rei, Noah, Stef and Amy to where Asuka was currently speaking with a boy in their class, he looked quite glad with himself as Asuka speaked to him. He was getting happier by the second, while the pilots knew that by looking at Asuka, she was angrier by the second.

The boy Asuka was talking to was so pleased with himself that he stood up and hugged her tightly, before leaning in to kiss her. Hikari's group knew what was coming next. As they saw Asuka's hand come up, and swing round to connect with the boys cheek, sending a resounding 'slap' around the cafeteria. Asuka was angry, she turned, looking directly at Noah who had a wide grin on his face, everyone else however turned and started to walk away before another 'slap' was heard in the cafeteria.

* * *

Josh's Group

Josh was already trying his hardest not to laugh his head of at the sight he was seeing. His group consisted of him, Shinji, Kensuke, Kristen and Nathan, all of them containing their own laughter as Toji stood at the highest point on the school oval, looking out over the school. Toji looked very embarrassed, but stood with his hands at the ready.

"Hikari would pay to see this", Josh laughed to himself before being hit over the head by a certain blonde behind him. Kristen stood with her hand out ready to hit him again should he make any more interesting comments, "What?".

"Stop making stupid comments", Kristen replied with a scowl on her face… that quickly turned into a smirk, "even if they are true".

Shinji gave them a you've-gotta-be-kidding-me look as he turned towards Toji… whose ass was out and for the whole school to see, other students were already turning towards the embarrassed jock on top of the hill, all of them trying not to laugh at the sight before them. Toji quickly got himself back into a more presentable state as he turned and walked away, finding the others close to the entrance.

"That was horrible", He said as he walked up to them.

"Well worth it for the picture though, wait till Hikari sees this", Nathan said, running off into the distance with his phone in hand. Toji looked like he'd seen red, before running after the newest pilot.

"How long till Toji catches him?", Kensuke asked the pilots standing by him.

"Not long, Toji isn't slow at all", Shinji replied with a small smirk on his face.

"Not if Josh has anything to say about it", Shinji gave Kristen a blank look as she turned to the taller boy behind her.

"I was one of the fastest people at our old school in my age group back in Australia", Josh replied to the blank looks, "There wasn't many people who were faster than me".

"Who was faster than you", Kensuke asked with an obvious I-want-to-know-can-you-tell-me-please tone.

"There were a few that were faster than me, but I often came out on top when it came to long distance running. Then there was her", Josh turned and led the way out of the school courtyard as the others followed behind him, his words echoing in their minds.

* * *

Pilot's Home

Shinji turned on the stove as he started cooking that nights meal, they had an eventful afternoon, aside from the boring afternoon class, where there was no ToD, which everyone presumed came from the big red mark on Noah's face. Aside from the arcade after school, they had had most of their enjoyment in the comfort of their home. He hummed quietly to himself as he heard shouting from the next room, it seemed Misato was going for her third beer.

"OH NO YOU DON'T"

"OH YES I DO", Shinji heard as Misato ran past him, beer in hand, towards her room closing and locking the door behind her.

"GOD DAMMIT", Josh screamed out to nobody as he walked into the room with anger on his face.

"That's 2-0 to Misato Josh", Noah called out from the room adjacent.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU'RE KEEPING TRACK OF THE SCORE", Josh shouted again as he sat at the table and calmed himself down with the smell of food in the small room. "Whatcha cookin", the brown haired boy asked the Unit-01 pilot as he worked his wonder in the kitchen.

"Stir-fry", the other boy replied simply as they heard the whoosh of a curtain, followed by the pounding steps of a Tenth Child running into the room and turning towards the two boys in front of her.

"What… is that thing, in the bathroom", Kristen said to the two pilots in front of her.

"Shinji, don't turn around", Josh said with an amused smirk before standing and walking to the older girl until she was in front of him. "That my friend, is Pen-Pen, Misato's pet fresh water penguin, although if we introduced him back to the wild, he would kill the other penguins because of how much he has adapted to human life, also, might wanna put some clothes on", Josh finished with a mock bow and walked back to his seat and waited for the girls reaction.

Kristen looked at Josh confused look on her face, before looking down at herself… and shrieking with terror, before covering herself up with her arms and running out of the room as fast as possible, her face red from embarrassment. Shinji turned after he hear footsteps leaving the room, he looked at Josh with a look that said what-the-hell-just happened.

"Don't worry, it was nothing bad, for you anyway", Shinji watched as Josh left the room, muttering to himself, "I'm so gonna get killed for this".

With Kristen

"Stupid, why didn't he just tell me straight up that I was naked", Kristen growled to herself as she felt the water wash over her, "I bet he loved it", she turned of the shower and stepped out, drying herself of with a towel, "I'm gonna kill him", she said as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed this time and, finding the boys room, she smirked to herself, thinking of the hell she was gonna give him, before opening the door and walking in.

A few moments later

The group sat at the table, ready for dinner, as Kristen walked in the room with a massive smile on her face. Josh followed behind her with a frown on his own face. They sat at opposite ends of the table.

"What happened?", Nathan asked Josh, the other boy glared back as Kristen answered.

"I got my revenge"

The entire group turned back to Josh as he cursed himself for that… moment that happened earlier.

"Don't ask", he said as he turned to his food and started to eat. Everyone else knew they weren't gonna get anything out of the Sixth Child, so they too turned to their food and ate. Kristen had a victory smile on her face the whole time.

* * *

**AND THERE IT IS, I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER, I hope to god that the next chapter won't take so long to produce, but until the 6th, peace out.**


	6. Side Story 1: Kristen's Revenge

**So, before I put out the next chapter, which I have started writing by the way. Here is a short Side Story, these will appear throughout the story, and will be shorter than regular chapters. For this one, I have written a revenge sequence, this takes place during the last chapter, before the dinner scene at the very end.**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I still don't own Evangelion, Gainax still holds all rights. Also, Melee is owned by Nintendo and HAL.**

Side Story 1: Kristen's Revenge

* * *

Josh's POV

I looked at the small laptop screen in front of me as my hands flew across the keyboard, right now I was trying to figure out how to get my controller working on the computer again as it had been malfunctioning for a while now. As I started to finally get to the source of the problem, I heard the door open behind me.

"Oh, Josh", I heard Kristen say in a very sing song voice. I visibly flinched.

"Yes, Kristen", I replied as I slowly turned around to face her.

"I want you to do everything I say", Kristen said with a slight smirk.

"And if I don't", I replied, visibly dreading what I would have to do as I looked the girl in the eye.

"Or, I will use this", she said, pulling out a bottle of pepper spray. I visibly shrinked in my seat as she came closer, brandishing the bottle in front of her, ready to spray if absolutely necessary.

"You're joking right", I said with a shaky laugh as I backed up against the wall.

"Nope", Kristen now had a maniacal grin on her face as she stepped closer, "Now, give me your USB", she said with a commanding tone.

"But, that's got my report to give to Dr. Akagi on it"

"I. Don't. Care. Give it here. NOW"

I turned and quickly grabbed it off the desk, flinching as I watched the pepper spray, ready to fire, right at my eyes. I gulped as I passed her the USB.

"Here, but what are you going to do with it"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out", she gave of her friendliest smile as she turned and left the room. I gulped before leaving and heading into the kitchen, where Shinji was still making dinner.

"Well, I'm in for a world of pain"

"How so?", Shinji replied looking over at me.

"You'll know if you hear a shout of anguish, any food I can eat"

"Yeah, there's Misato's instant slop in the fridge"

"I think I'll pass", I turned and walked out into the lounge room, where Asuka and Hikari were talking, I gave them a nod of acknowledgement, before picking up my controller and playing a bit of melee. I hadn't even finished one round before Kristen came waltzing into the room, USB in hand.

"Here you go", she said with a smirk.

"What did you do?", I asked with a suspicious tone.

"Go see"

I turned and walked out of the room, Kristen following close behind, pepper spray at the ready. I walked into my room and plugged the USB into my computer, and groaned at what I saw. There were a lot of folders, with my report nowhere in sight. I gulped as I read the titles of the folders. Visibly shrinking as I kept reading.

Hey Josh,

Your report is in here

Hidden in one of these folders

However,

Don't think it will be easy,

Oh no no no no.

Think you'd get off easy

For seeing me like that.

Each folder has three folders in them,

And then each of those folders

Has another three in them.

However,

Not all folders are empty,

Some have MCR songs in them,

And they all have the same name,

As your report,

Just to make it even harder for you.

Have Fun Hunting!

I turned and looked at the girl who was behind me, she was already laughing her head off at what I had to do. I gave her a pleading look, but she just smirked, before pointing the pepper spray at my face.

"I said you wouldn't get off easy", Kristen smirked as she rested her finger on top of the spray, spraying it a little into my eyes, I seethed as one of my eyes forced themselves closed. "You know, to make it even harder", I groaned as I started the hard task of finding my report due to Dr. Akagi tomorrow.

* * *

Half an hour later

It had been about half an hour now, I was visibly starting to sweat as I kept looking, I was up to the folder named Each folder has three folders in them, I kept looking as Kristen kept laughing behind me, my other eye had since come back to working again, as I searched desperately for that report. I was getting annoyed at the songs that were playing as well, I had heard Welcome to the Black Parade at least 4 times now, I'm Not Okay (I Promise), at least twice, and other songs at least once.

I was starting to drain, when I found a file that looked slightly different to the others, I opened it up, expecting MCR, when it opened my report. I sighed in relief as I turned to Kristen and smirked at her.

"Good job, you found it, I think I'm satisfied. Don't you just love revenge", She just smiled as she turned and left the room, a satisfied smirk on her face. I glared at her back, before following after her. Walking towards the kitchen for some dinner created by Shinji.

'Well, at least Shinji's food can take my mind of this stupid revenge', I thought to myself as I walked into the room, I looked over at Kristen, the satisfied smirk was still on her face.

* * *

**Well, that was a little different, anyways, Chapter 6 shouldn't take long, but knowing me you could be waiting a while. Anyways, until the 6th, stay cool.**


	7. The Second Fallen Angel

**Well here it is, the sixth chapter. A massive threat in this chapter, some of you might be surprised at who the opponent is. Yes, the long awaited, second fallen angel has finally arrived! As always hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Evangelion, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now wouldn't I.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Second Fallen Angel

Gendo Ikari's Office

Gendo glanced over the documents sitting on his desk, after the First Fallen Angels attack on Tokyo-3, the threat of another set of Angels loomed over everyone's heads. No one had any idea when the next angel would attack. Gendo glanced up as Fuyutsuki entered the dark office.

"Have we found anything on the Fallen Angels Ikari", Fuyutsuki asked as he sat at the other side of the desk.

"Not much, although we know the blood pattern, and the MAGI has been updated to be able to detect this threat. While the normal angels had blood type blue, the fallen angels have blood type black."

"Anything else we should know"

"Yes", Gendo glanced at the Sub-Commander of NERV, "The second Fallen Angel will attack soon."

* * *

School

"_I'm Bored_", Josh said to his friends as he sat eating his food.

"_Then find something to do_", Kristen replied with a stern look on her face.

"_You still haven't forgiven me yet haven't you_"

"_I'm not going to forgive you easily, I'm never going to let you hear the end of it_"

"Guys, stop flirting for five minutes and just eat", Noah smirked as he turned to look at the Sixth and Tenth. Josh looked ready to pounce and kill the boy, but was held back by Toji, the First to Fifth Children had all been told about Josh's anger issues and had decided to make it so he wouldn't get angry, of course Noah loved teasing said boy. Kristen gave Josh a look telling him not to make a scene. So said pilot settled for glaring at the boy before hearing their phones go off. Shinji looked at the phone and showed them the screen, it was all they needed to know. It wasn't long before the school's loudspeaker blared to life. "A Second Stage Alert has been called, all students please report to the nearest shelter. I repeat, A Second Stage Alert has been called,", The pilots didn't hear the rest of the loudspeaker's announcement, they were already on their way to NERV.

* * *

NERV HQ

Upon arriving at NERV all the pilots were quickly taken into Central Dogma, were the rest of the staff were as well as the bridge bunnies. "Do we have a visual of the target", Misato called out, the big screen out the front showing a giant Rei, naked and looking like Lilith. "No, not this", Shinji said quietly, before collapsing onto Asuka, who quickly went Red but held the boy so he wouldn't fall onto the hard floor of Central Dogma. Josh smirked before turning back to Misato.

"Do we have confirmation if it's a Fallen Angel", Misato asked Maya. "Yes, blood pattern is code black, definitely a Fallen Angel", Misato frowned as she heard Maya's reply, the last time they had seen this thing was during Third Impact, but now the thing was its own separate entity, completely separate from Lilith, who was still down in Terminal Dogma.

"Alright kids, we don't want another Impact, go get changed and get into the Evas, we have a job to do.", Misato shooed them out of Central Dogma as she looked at the Angel that brought hell on earth a third time. Reilith had returned.

* * *

Changing Rooms

"So Asuka, Shinji huh", Kristen smirked at the Second Child as said person quickly went red.

"It was nothing, he just fainted that's all", Asuka replied with her usual aggressive tone as she pressed the button on her wrist, pressurising the plugsuit. Before getting ready to leave the room, she noticed that she was the only one in there. She sighed as she saw the note written by Josh on the other side of the protective screen, and read it quietly to herself.

(Note: Here the note is written in Italics, the note is not written in English.)

_To Asuka_

_We've (Myself, Noah, Toji and Nathan) left you with the task of getting Shinji into his Plugsuit, he should wake soon, so you might want to get it done before he wakes up._

_Best of Luck._

_Josh_

'The little shits', Asuka thought to herself as she turned to the boy and sighed quietly, no-one was to know of her true feelings, she knew she was going to have no help. But she didn't care, she sat down to begin her "job".

* * *

Eva Cages

"What did you do", Amy asked with a serious look on her face as she cornered the two main accomplices for the prank.

"It was simple really, we all get out before Asuka does and leave her to deal with Shinji", Josh replied with a smirk on his face.

"They're 14"

"So are we"

"That means nothing, they are still young"

"And we're fighting for the fate of humanity"

"Honestly, it was a great idea Amy so calm down", Noah replied with a smirk on his face. "Plus they're going to have to figure out their true feelings later"

"Pilots get into your Evas", Misato called over the speaker. Amy glared at the two boys before moving to her Eva. Josh glanced over his shoulder to see Asuka and Shinji coming out of the changerooms, Asuka a very red colour. Josh smirked as he turned to Kristen and held his hand out, she grumbled as she gave him the money he desired from their bet.

* * *

Central Dogma

"Sync Ratios Maya", Ritsuko asked her apprentice as she looked at the Children in the Evas. "Rei is holding at 75, Asuka is at 82, Shinji is at 65, probably because he's fainted and not exactly in sync right now. Toji has jumped up to 55, Hikari is at 43, Josh is steady at 72, Noah at 70, Stef at 67, Amy at 65, Kristen at 70, and Nathan at 63", Misato nodded as she turned to the Children.

"Okay this is how we're going to go about this, Rei, Asuka and Shinji, we're keeping you back in case of emergency, only then we will launch you. Everyone else, we are launching you, destroy this piece of shit, before it brings another impact down on our heads", all the pilots nodded (except Shinji), and prepared for launch.

"Everything stable", Misato asked Makoto as he nodded. "Good then, EVA'S LAUNCH", Misato shouted and watched as every unit but the original three were launched into Tokyo-3.

* * *

Tokyo-3 Battleground

Reilith looked up as Unit 01 Mk. 02 launched out of the catapult and immediately made it's way towards it, Josh glanced at his target before pulling the progressive knife from the shoulder of the Evangelion, and bringing his arms down onto the giant Reilith. Unit 01 Mk. 02's attack wouldn't work though, as Reilith opened her arms in front of her. Causing two things, one, allowing her breasts to be seen very clearly and two, causing Unit 01 Mk. 02 to go flying, and cutting all power cords for the Eva's.

"Well shit", Toji cursed as he brought out the Gatling gun he had been given up, and began firing at the angel.

'You think this is shit, I think we are all fucked right now, we have less than five minutes to defeat this thing. Before it brings fourth impact upon us.", Stef replied to Toji's comment as she brought her Eva to a stop, pallet rifle in hand.

"And we obviously can't attack it one at a time, Josh just went flying", Amy said while gritting her teeth as she felt the brunt of another attack hit her Eva, the orange Eva picked itself up before beginning another volley of attacks with the progressive sword… and got chucked backwards into Unit 01 Mk. 03, knocking both units onto the ground.

"So what, why can't we just nuke the fucker", Kristen replied with a growl as she brought out her AT field. To reflect another shot of debris that the angel kept flinging at them.

"Somehow, I doubt that will work. Noah, for the love of god stop staring at the Angel. We have three minutes to kill this thing and all your doing is staring", Josh growled as he felt the brunt of an attack, before quickly feeling Unit 01 Mk. 02 get flung backwards again. "Great, it can send us flying wherever we are.

"Guys, come up with a plan", Hikari called out quickly bringing up Unit 04's AT field to deflect a blast of energy back at the angel. It didn't work though as it cut right through the AT field, sending Unit 04 flying, and out of the battle.

"Shit", Nathan called out, he glanced at the timer showing the countdown till deactivation. 2 minutes, "Double shit", he called out again as he saw his fellow pilots gradually going down. Nathan glanced up as he saw the angel's beam weapon hit him dead centre. Sending Unit 03 Mk. 02 out of the battle. "Triple shit". All around no one else was faring better, and soon enough only 3 units were still standing. Units 03, 01 Mk. 02, and 01 Mk. 03.

"Josh, we're losing badly, there is only three of us left, and we have one minute", Toji called out as he brought up the AT field of Unit 03, deflecting more debris. Josh glanced over at Unit 01 Mk. 03, the only other unit still up and going aside from himself and Toji. "Shit, 30 seconds", Josh said opening a channel to Central Dogma. "Guys, we're fucked up here, backup needed".

* * *

Central Dogma

Misato nodded and signalled to launch Units 00, 01 and 02. Ritsuko opened a channel to Rei, Shinji and Asuka. "How're you feeing Shinji".

"Feint", he replied, "What happened?"

"You fainted after seeing the angel, can't say I blame you though, the thing nearly caused you to accept Instrumentality", Misato replied as she continued looking at the battle in fron of her. "Okay, we're about to send you up to defeat the angel, the others are out of the fight, they only have 10 seconds of power left", Misato answered for Shinji's confused look. He only nodded in response and prepared for launch.

* * *

Tokyo-3 Battleground

10…9…8…7…, the timer loomed next to Noah's head as he looked around frantically. He was really in need for something to happen at this moment or else there wouldn't be a future to fight for. Noah looked down at Unit 01 Mk. 03s hand, an idea popping into his head. "This worked in an anime I watched, let's hope this thing thinks along the same lines", and with that, Noah bit down on Unit 01 Mk. 03s finger and the world around him went black.

* * *

With Unit 04 Mk. 02

"Shit, what happened", Kristen asked herself as she glanced around the area, 'Alright, we're losing', she looked up at the timer and watched as the final numbers counted down. 3…2…1…, and she suddenly felt cold, "Well shit, we've lost, and humanity is as good as extinct", she said to herself as she felt herself grow warm again, "What the?", she looked up and saw the world in front of her and the Eva, somehow her Eva had activated again. She wondered why it happened until it hit her. "Of course, the S2 Engine", she said to no one as she made Unit 04 Mk. 02 stand up, and run towards Reilith, while opening a channel to Central Dogma.

"I'm back up, heading to kill this thing now"

"Good, Hikari should still be active to, no need to kill the thing, that's already being covered, your job is to get the others out of there, especially Unit 03 and Unit 01 Mk. 02", Misato replied and turned of the com.

"Wonder why they're telling me not to fight it", she brought Unit 04 Mk. 02 to a stop a ways in front of Reilith, she saw Unit 01 Mk. 03 tearing at the giant angel. "Jerkwad must be enjoying himself, he gets to throw himself at the thing", Kristen said to herself, completely misunderstanding what was going on. Kristen glanced over to her right and saw Unit 04 come up next to her, obviously, the predecessor Unit also had an S2 Engine.

"I guess you were told to help retrieve the other Units too", Hikari asked the other girl as they watched the battle in front of them.

"Yep, our main priority is Unit 03 and Unit 01 Mk. 02, you can take 03 and I'll take 01 Mk. 02 got it", Kristen replied with a coy smirk on her face, she was obviously using the Class Rep's feelings for the jock to get her to finish quicker, so she didn't have to do as much work. She knew her plan worked as soon as she saw the blush on the girl's face. She smiled, before leaping into action.

* * *

With Unit 01 Mk. 03

Unit 01 Mk. 03 tore at the angel in front of it, Noah had no idea what he was doing as the Eva did the work for him. This is what happens when an Eva goes Berserk, Noah didn't even notice anything, he sat in thought as he watched his Eva keep hacking at the Angel with his progressive knife. He was wondering what Misato would be thinking at this point.

* * *

Central Dogma

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME"

"Misato, please calm down", Ritsuko replied to Misato's outburst as she kept glancing at Maya's console. "Maya, the seventh's sync ratio".

"At 100 senpai"

"I thought the whole point of the Eva Update project was to stop stuff like this from happening, we already have one temperamental Eva, we don't need another one", Misato called out in rage, she was obviously not very happy with the situation.

"Remember Misato, this is Unit 01 Mk. 03, we haven't seen if the Mk. 02 exhibits the same behaviour"

"But Rits, this is different, Unit 01 Mk. 03 went Beserk on Noah's own choice, not because its soul wanted to protect the pilot like Unit 01"

"Well we'll have to look into it, and from the look of things, Mk. 02 is going to exhibit the same behaviour"

* * *

Tokyo-3 Battleground

Unit 01 Mk. 03 kept at its hacking and slashing at Reilith's chest, neither opponent giving in to the other. The battle looked completely even, Unit 01 Mk. 03 brought up a powerful AT field when Reilith tried to destroy the unit in her hands. In response, the Mk. 03 brought his own hands to Reilith's chest and started to rip the angel in half, starting in between the angel's breasts.

Reilith screamed as her body was ripped open even more, and because of the aggressive, bordering on sexual (Noah sat in stunned shock),defeat of the angel. Because the angel was ripped straight down the middle of her body, the core was finally seen, in between the angel's breasts, throbbing like a heart.

Unit 01 Mk. 03 brought its progressive knife up and started stabbing the angels core brutally and quickly. Soon enough, a dying scream was heard and Reilith collapsed to the ground, dead. Unit 01 Mk. 03 stood, before collapsing as well. Leaving both Unit 04s to take the victorious Eva Unit back to NERV.

* * *

Eva Cages – After the Battle

All the pilots stood to attention in front of Misato, she had a frown on her face and didn't look very happy. "Okay, we know that both Unit 01 and 01 Mk. 03 can go berserk. Mk. 03 has a controlled berserk mode which can be called upon at will"

"Wait Misato", said person looked over at the Unit 01 Mk. 02 pilot, "If the updated version of my unit can go berserk, does that mean mine can to", Josh asked with a passive look on his face.

"With what has been seen today, there is the possibility, however, if the Mk. 02 can go berserk, we don't know if it will be controlled like the Mk. 03, or a true Berserk mode like Unit 01. Hell, we don't even know what would trigger it for you", Misato frowned again before waving her hand telling them to go home. All the pilots simply nodded before heading to get changed.

* * *

Pilot's Home

Josh lay on his bed that night, he was deep in thought and didn't know what to think. Both the predecessor and the successor of his Unit had shown the ability to go Berserk. He wondered if his Eva could do the same thing, and if so, how bad would it be. He was also concerned that his primary rival had hit a sync of 100, he hated being beaten by him, and would show that he was the better Eva pilot. Josh sighed as he let sleep take over him, he wouldn't be able to think about it much, so he just went to sleep, waiting for what would inevitably come to end the world, a fourth time.

* * *

The Moon

The grey-haired boy stood above the construction site, the weapon was nearing completion and he was loving every minute of it. The best part was, he got to overlook the production of the new machine. While it was still in an uncomplete state, just by looking at the head someone could figure out what it was. The boy smirked as he sat on the knee of the giant weapon, and glanced over at the earth in the distance.

"Even Reilith couldn't stop the children. The Chairman will be pissed. Shinji Ikari. I will be seeing you again soon"

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, the next chapter will mainly be non story stuff. Also remember that from now you can request lemons in this story but only for certain pairings. But, good news is that I'm going to be starting a new story soon, not gonna tell you what it is, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Anyways, until the 7th, stay cool!**


	8. Truth or Dare Madness!

**Well, I'm back, ready to give you a new chapter. Now, next chapter we will be seeing a familiar face but for now the pilots will be enjoying themselves as they wait for the next thing that wants to kill them to attack (Hint: It's not a Fallen Angel). Well, sit back and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own, seriously I've tried. Also don't own Mario Kart, wish I did, then the Retro Track selection in 8 would be way better (Seriously, Moo Moo Meadows over Toad's Factory, DK Summit and Dry Dry Ruins, and a SNES Bowser Castle Course over Donut Plains and Rainbow Road again, also where's GCN Bowser's Castle people).**

* * *

**Pilots Home**

Josh didn't get up that morning, he couldn't process the fact that his Eva could have the possibility of going Berserk at any time, and it could be worse than Noah's controlled Berserk mode. Josh didn't move much from his bed, he would sometimes have his laptop and be watching movies or listening to music, but he didn't move. He was given Breakfast by Nathan and Lunch by Kristen, but the thought still plagued his mind.

It was about 4:00 when Josh finally emerged from the confines of his room and joined the others in the living room. He ignored questions from the other pilots as he played Mario Kart Wii, keeping to himself. After 4 races Josh picked himself up and walked to the kitchen for some food, the living room was still as quiet as it was before, until...

"Misato"

"Yes, Joshiekins"

"Firstly, don't call me that. Secondly, is that beer?"

"Why yes, I think it is. What're you gonna do about it."

"Just get rid of the rest of it before you get more drunk than you already are"

"Ha, didn't think you had the energy to play this game today"

"Of course I do, I just played Rainbow Road for christ's sake. Now I'm just gonna take this to the bin, and you can't do anything about it." Josh smirked, before turning towards the front door.

"Didn't think he'd actually do it. OI, GET BACK HERE, NO YOU DON'T"

"OH YES I WILL" Josh smiled as he shoved the box of beer in the bin, "HA, I WIN"

"I could pull rank"

"Over beer? Ha, as if, plus I'm one of the best pilots you've got. Aside from the original trio of course"

"That's 2-1 Misato" Noah called from the living room. Josh glared at his friend as he turned back to Misato... only to find her kneeling in front of the bin, talking about how the beer was a honourable sacrifice. Josh sighed as he walked back to the living room and sat on the couch again, grabbing his controller and loading up Mario Kart. Nathan sat next to him and they played some 1v1s (Mushroom Gorge, Coconut Mall, Grumble Volcano and Rainbow Road), before Noah called out to the room his plan to play truth or dare... again.

"You've got a death wish don't you"

"No why?"

"Fucking Prick" Josh sat in the circle and glared at his friend before motioning to start. Noah gave a very fake cough (Josh rolled his eyes) before asking if a bottle was anywhere. Stef quickly ran to her room and grabbed a bottle from one of the snack machines (Kristen was hardly containing her laughter) and brought it back to the circle, she then spun the bottle and the game began, the bottle slowed then landed on Toji.

"Dare" he says. Josh smirks as he gives Toji his dare.

"Go to the kitchen and get some knives, then juggle them"

"Alright" Toji got up and got said knives before attempting to juggle them... and failing miserably. Thankfully no one got hurt, and the knives were quickly deposited and the bottle spun again. This time the bottle landed on Hikari.

"T-t-truth" came Hikari's reply as Asuka grinned an incredibly wide grin.

"Who, do you currently fancy in this room?" Asuka grinned wider as Hikari started going really red.

"Toji" she said quietly.

"Sorry can't hear you"

"Toji" a little louder this time as said boy sat in stunned silence and said girl covered her face with her hands. Asuka was smirking. The bottle was spun, and slowed before landing on Asuka.

"Truth"

"That's very unlike you Asuka," Noah remarked before giving her the question, "Out of Toji, Kensuke and Shinji. Kiss, Marry or Kill?"

"Easy. Kill Toji" then she went quiet, knowing that she was essentially going to reveal who she fancies. "Um, Kiss Kensuke and Marry Shinji" Noah and Josh both smirked as she revealed this information, the two boys looked at each other saying that they would get those two together. Kristen spun the bottle afterwards, it slowed... then landed on Noah. He smirked as he spoke.

"Dare"

"Sing Black Parade"

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE OR THEIR SONGS.**

Noah stood up in front of the group, while pretending to hold a microphone in his hand. He brought his hand up to his face as he started singing.

_When I was a young boy,_  
_My father took me into the city_  
_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
_Would you be the savior of the broken,_  
_The beaten and the damned?"_  
_"Because one day I'll leave you,_  
_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_  
_To join The Black Parade."_

_When I was a young boy,_  
_My father took me into the city_  
_To see a marching band._  
_He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
_Would you be the saviour of the broken,_  
_The beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._  
_And other times I feel like I should go._  
_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._  
_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And in my heart I can't contain it_  
_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_  
_Your misery and hate will kill us all._  
_So paint it black and take it back_  
_Let's shout it loud and clear_  
_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_  
_Ooh oh ohhhh_  
_Disappointed faces of your peers_  
_Ooh oh ohhhh_  
_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_  
_Give a cheer for all the broken_  
_Listen here, because it's who we are_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_  
_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
_I_  
_Don't_  
_Care!_

_We'll carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_  
_Because the world will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, you'll never break me_  
_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

Everyone looked impressed by Noah's performance. Josh however felt that he missed a bit but he didn't really care. Kristen however... was about to burst. She sung the lyrics to herself then figured out were he went wrong. "You missed a bit"

"What"

"Yeah, at the beginning, you know. He said "Will you defeat them your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?"" Josh started thinking in his head before he spoke.

"Actually, you did"

"How dare you!" Kristen said as she stood next to Noah. "How dare you miss a part of the song that I love so much! How dare you!" Josh started laughing at Noah's misfortune. Josh picked himself up and said to Noah.

"This is why she broke up with you!" everyone started laughing as Noah simply shrugged and sat down again to spin the bottle, which landed on Josh this time. "Truth"

"Damn!" Noah said under his breath, but just before he could say his back up plan he got interrupted.

"Who do you currently hate?" Asuka asked. Everyone looked at her in disgust. Josh simply shrugged before answering.

"My ex, her best friend, and her other best friend who apparently has hearing aids"

**NOTE: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST PEOPLE WITH HEARING AIDS**

Asuka nodded as she spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Rei.

"Truth" she replied in her usual emotionless voice.

"What is your reaction when you first step into a dark room?" Toji asked as Rei answered immediately.

"Nothing"

"Well that was anti-climactic." Nathan said, everyone simply nodded in reply. Nathan then spun the bottle again, for it to land on himself.

"Truth"

"What would you rather be. A unicorn or a pink pony?" Stef asked.

"Well we all know that I'd really want to be a cupholder. But Unicorn I guess." Stef spun the bottle which landed on Kristen.

"Dare" Noah had a massive triumphant smirk on his face before...

"Sit on Josh's lap." Noah smirked as Kristen walked over to Josh before he interrupted.

"Spin it again"

"What?" Noah replied.

"The bottle, spin it again so Kristen has a fairer chance at getting anyone in the room." he said again. As Amy spun the bottle which landed... on Josh. "Well, it's fairer this way" Kristen shrugged then sat down. Everyone continued the game as normal while Josh was having some sort of inner turmoil. 'Alright Josh, calm down, there's only a pretty girl sitting in your lap, everything will be... Wait, Pretty! She's my best friend! Where did that thought come from?' Josh quickly spun the bottle after composing himself, the bottle landed on Stef, she smirked before replying.

"Double Dare" Josh raised an eyebrow and glanced at Noah, who shrugged and mouthed, "Go with it," Josh nodded and turned to Stef, "You and Amy, go run around outside screaming Unicorns solve everything." Stef and Amy nodded before getting up and running outside, as the group exited the house they met up with Kaji, who was just entering the house. Asuka, as per usual ran up to Kaji with the wide smile she always had when she saw him. Shinji sighed in sadness as Nathan patted him on the back sympathetically, Kaji avoided Asuka as he talked to the rest of the group.

"So what are you guys do-"

"UNICORNS SOLVE EVERYTHING" Kaji turned and found Amy and Stef screaming those three words to the whole world and having a good laugh about it at the same time.

"Truth or dare, huh?" Kaji asked as the rest of the group nodded.

"Where've you been Kaji?" Shinji asked as the rest of the group nodded in reply to Kaji.

"We'll talk about where I've been later. You guys are needed at NERV HQ now, we've gotten something on the scanners. It's a bit unusual."

"Is it another Fallen Angel" Josh asked as the rest of the group started walking towards NERV.

"No, it currently has Blood Pattern, Orange" Josh nodded as he ran of after the rest of the group as he heard another, "UNICORNS SOLVE EVERYTHING." Josh turned quickly and shouted, "YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW." The pilots quickly made their way into NERV HQ, where they awaited information on what they were facing.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city. A giant being stood, he had a mostly black body with some white pieces holding a giant red core in place in its chest. It had a white face, with two holes for eyes, and a spiked chin. It stood overlooking the city, before setting out on its quest, to get to the being holding the world back from another impact.

* * *

**Well, you've waited long enough I think. Next chapter we have another battle. Now I know I completely forgot about Kaji, so I put him back in by explaining he's been someplace else, that will be explained later but for now, live with it. Anyway, until the 8th, peace out.**


End file.
